


I can see you better with the lights off

by fiveblessings



Series: the posthumous state of living [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, markhyuck besties, or undeath?, some johnyong for literally 2 lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings
Summary: Jungwoo loves the new friends he's made at the library. Said new friends may be more than a little suspicious about why Jungwoo only works nights.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: the posthumous state of living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	I can see you better with the lights off

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I got blackout drunk on friday, woke up at like 2pm on saturday and realised it was halloween then wrote this in like 6 hours... enjoy!!

Seoul Metropolitan Library doesn’t feel particularly old, Jungwoo supposes it's the books it houses that give it it’s an air of aged mystery rather than the concrete walls. 

Doyoung hadn’t been in Seoul when it had first been built, he’d left for America near the end of the 19th century and when he’d returned in the 30s alongside Jaehyun the building had already been erected. 

Nonetheless, there’s something about it that reminds Jungwoo of Doyoung. Perhaps there’s something about the worn pages of well-loved wisdom, the sheer amount of hidden words that would take lifetimes to uncover that makes him think of his Sire. 

It’s a little odd, Jungwoo thinks, that the tall bookcases and weathered stone walls should remind him of Doyoung when it was actually Jaehyun who he’d first met in this very building. But then again, it’s never been just Doyoung or Jaehyun for Jungwoo. To him they exist together, one not whole without the other. To him they’re extensions of one another in a way that others can’t see.

In the 80s, Jungwoo had still been young, barely in his 20s. Things were supposed to be on the upturn yet his family was still poor, poor enough that their only son shouldn’t have been spending his time sneaking into libraries instead of working but Jungwoo had been a daydreamer, fanciful of things outside of his means and desperate to reach out and take them.

Jaehyun had regularly traipsed through Jungwoo’s usual haunts, he was probably even more familiar with the nooks and crannies of the library that Jungwoo filled than even he was. 

Originally, the only reason Jungwoo had even noticed the other man’s presence as he’d sit with his nose buried in his books was, strangely, the man’s lack of presence altogether. His shoes passing through his periphery unaccompanied by the usual sound of footsteps, the way he’d sit as still as a statue when he filled the seat next to him.

Jungwoo had been the first to break the silence, commenting on the title gripped between Jaehyun’s hands as they sat in just each other’s company. Jaehyun had smiled and laughed, a deep, warm sound, likely the first one Jungwoo had ever heard him make.

Things between them had flown naturally after that, Jungwoo became more and more infatuated with the strange man who arrived before dawn and left after dusk while Jaehyun had slowly opened up, sharing anecdotes from his time in America, the glint his canines make under the dull green glow of the desk lamps. Sharing Doyoung.

Falling in love with Jaehyun and Doyoung was the easiest thing Jungwoo had ever done, so easy that not even the older men’s true nature had been able to deter him. It was slow as cosy nights in yet so fast that an arm around his shoulders had his heart racing, burning hot yet as cool as the fingers he’d interweave his own with. 

Loving Jaehyun and Doyoung was a sacrifice that he never realised was one.

Jungwoo’s life had been short and difficult, but the feeling that Jaehyun and Doyoung had instilled within him made the exhaustion run clean off his back, made him feel light and airy when weariness should have dragged him down.

His death had been an accident. Pure bad luck. One wrong turn on his way home that led him right into the thick of a student protest. One that had left him in critical condition, bleeding out on the streets as the sun dimmed, the weak street lamps and angry red of police lights all bleeding into one terrible mess of light and sound as his breaths got shorter.

It had been pure good luck that Jaehyun had found him not too long later and carried him back to his and Doyoung’s modest apartment through the heaving crowds pressing back against them. 

Though he hadn’t felt that way at the time as Doyoung had sunk his teeth into him, more brutal and vicious than any time before, as an awful, indescribable pain had ravaged its way through his weakened body, he was glad now that the pair had done what they had.

Maybe it’s this past that keeps dragging Jungwoo back to the library, the memory of first love, the shattering feeling of something he didn’t know could exist expanding and bursting from the tight cage of his chest.

But more likely it's his present, enjoying the world turning around him from his comfortable perch behind his desk. It’s watching the future fall into place before his eyes, creeping onto the paper he’s tasked with caring for, written in clear black ink for him to reminisce.

Jungwoo only works here nights. Almost 40 years undead and he's not yet old enough to offset the powerful deterrent the sun proves to be. It’s not the Jungwoo minds this schedule though, more the opposite really. In Jungwoo’s opinion, the people who come out at night are far more interesting anyway.

And Mark and Donghyuck are prime examples of that sentiment.

Students at the university Jungwoo had dreamt of attending when he was young and without the money to support such fantasies, the two younger boys had taken an instant liking to him. 

It was only natural for them really, Jungwoo barely looks a year older than them, his real age being paint that won’t cling to its canvas, and Jungwoo hardly looks like the predator that his nature would dictate him to be. Who could think that of the soft-faced, auburn-haired boy in between the bookcases, wrapped up in one of his boyfriends’ knitted jumpers.

“Hey, Mark. Come help me with my essay.” Donghyuck’s currently pouring over another assignment he’s left far too late with Mark and Jungwoo to keep him company.

“Why are you asking me when there’s literally a librarian 3 feet away.”

“ _ Hey, Jungwoo _ . Come help me with my essay.”

“Hmm, Vonnegut right? I think his writing is inspired as much by the inevitability of war as it is his hatred of it. Perhaps that’s where his satirical humour stemmed from.”

“How the hell do you even know that?” 

Jungwoo looks up from the book cart he’s been rifling in, restocking the shelves in front of where Donghyuck’s lamenting over his empty page. “I did a class on postmodern literature once.”

Mark looks up from his phone. He’d finished his own work hours ago but it’s almost tradition now that the pair of them only leave together. “Dude, you’ve done a class on like,  _ everything _ . How is that possible? Aren’t you only like 20?”

“Woah, you think I look 20? You’re such a flirt, Mark!”

Mark blushes, whining at the attention he hadn’t meant to garner. “Stop avoiding the question, Hyung!”

“He is right though, Hyung.” It’s unusual for Donghyuck to take Mark’s side when he’s given the opportunity to tease him. “How are you so smart already, you look like you should still be in school.”

“I’m 25! You guys know this.” Jungwoo doesn’t mention that he was also 25 in 1983, doesn’t mention that he’s been 25 ever since then.

“25 and you have a degree in forensic egyptology. I genuinely don’t even know what that is.” Jungwoo smiles, that one had been fun, he’d got that diploma in the early 00s through night classes when the three vampires had lived in Beijing.

Jungwoo, serene as ever, turns back to the bookcase he’s currently stacking. “Next time you want help with your essay you can ask someone else, Lee Donghyuck if you’re just gonna nag me about my age.”

Threats seem to work best on a prying Donghyuck, Jungwoo’s learnt, and just as he’d expected the younger meekly turns back to the papers spread out in front of him albeit still looking a little scheming.

The rest of the night runs smoothly. Donghyuck always ends up working late, not that Mark doesn’t try his best to make sure his best friend gets a full night's sleep, waving Jungwoo goodbye at just after 11.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck calls back over his shoulder, one foot already following Mark out of the doorway. “Are you busy this weekend? Me and Mark were gonna get lunch near your apartment, we wondered if you wanted to come along?”

It was a lapse in judgement when Jungwoo had told Donghyuck where he lived not that he'd known it at the time, as now the boy’s taken to trying to drag Jungwoo, and his boyfriends by extension, out during the day so he can dig his teeth into the three of them in his usual friendly interrogation.

“Sorry Hyuckie, I’m busy all weekend. Maybe next time though.”

“Ahh, I guess we’ll see you some time next week then, Hyung. Get home safe!” Donghyuck doesn’t look as put-out when he waves goodbye as he usually does when Jungwoo rejects him. 

Jungwoo tries not to overthink it.

_ Technically _ , Jungwoo hadn’t been lying when he’d told Donghyuck he was busy all weekend. Sleeping in with your boyfriends on Doyoung’s weekends off and then doing more than just sleeping in is a perfectly reasonable excuse to blow off his friends’ invitations.

On top of the fact that Jungwoo’s still too juvenile in nature to brave most dayside activities. While the light doesn’t pain him as much as it used to, he's still too sensitive to the strong scents of sweat and adrenaline and  _ blood _ filling the thick crowds that populate the midday streets to keep his fangs from dropping and his irises bleeding red.

Jaehyun had been away for the past few weeks, overseas catching up with Doyoung’s own Sire and first progeny before Doyoung, Taeyong, two vampires, partially though Doyoung, that he’s fostered a particular fondness for.

Jungwoo himself had never met the other two vampires, never straying too far from his own nest to cross they’re constantly moving path. They don’t seem to have the same craving for domesticity that Jungwoo’s own little family does but perhaps it’s that thrill-seeking nature that’s kept them tied together for so long.

Jaehyun had arrived home late on Friday night, the peak of twilight when Jungwoo’s instincts are most tuned, and Doyoung and him had made sure to give him a _very_ warm welcome home, one that had dragged on till Saturday morning and left their grey sheets in dire need of washing.

Now, as the hours pull into the afternoon, Jungwoo’s doing exactly that, lent over the laundry room sink while he does his best to remove the dark red stains with cold water just like Doyoung had taught him whilst the other two are still curled up in each other's arms.

New memories, happy feelings of warmth and family fill the forefront of his brain as Jungwoo loses himself to the task but the shrill knocking at their door is enough to break Jungwoo out of his reverie. 

It’s not usual they have guests, especially not those who know their building’s code to get up to the door and bypass the intercom. Perhaps it’s just maintenance, Jungwoo thinks as he makes his way to answer it, if it’s someone more untoward Doyoung will pick up on the foreign pressure of Jungwoo’s distress at the back of his mind and come deal with the problem.

He should have picked up on the familiar scent before he could open the door, but the midday sun always makes him a little dopey, instincts a second too slow as he peeps his head around the gap to spy they’re visitors.

“Donghyuck? What are you-”

“Surprise!” Donghyuck says, making his way into Jungwoo’s apartment past it's shocked resident with an apologetic Mark following close behind.

“We finished lunch early and I know you said you were busy but we thought-”

“- _ You  _ thought-” Mark says, still hovering near the threshold.

“-That you wouldn’t mind us calling over and your doorman was  _ so nice _ , he just gave us your apartment number! It must be fate, right, Hyung?”

Donghyuck’s made himself comfortable on the big sofas filling the room, letting his eyes roam across the room. Suddenly, Jungwoo feels wildly underdressed, stood here in perhaps his baggiest pair of sweatpants and one of Jaehyun’s black t-shirts that he’d commandeered as his own.

“So, you don’t exactly look busy, Jungwoo. What exactly did we interrupt?”

Jungwoo huffs. “Jaehyun got back late last night if you have to know. We were up late, erm, celebrating.”

Mark blushes and looks away while Donghyuck’s grin only widens. “Ahh, you hear that Mark, Hyung was _celebrating_ . Hey did you do something special, Woo? You look like someone hit you with a truck but in a like, sexy way.”

“Can you keep it down a little? My boyfriends are still sleeping.”

Donghyuck throws his head back against the backrest. “But  _ Hyung _ , I want to meet your boyfriends. We came all the way to visit you so why can’t you introduce us?” 

“Oh my god you little pest, get your feet off the coffee table, that’s Jaehyun Hyung’s. I will introduce you, just not today. Jaehyun had a long flight and he’s still really tired.” 

Jaehyun hadn’t exactly been tired earlier when he’d been driving his hips so hard into Jungwoo’s ass that Jungwoo's hands had ended up ripping the pillows beneath his head and sending feathers all across the room. Anyway, It’s not that the actual sentiment is untrue, he really would like Donghyuck and Mark to meet his partners, just now, while Jaehyun’s mouth is still probably ringed with his and Doyoung’s dried blood, that isn’t the first impression he really wants them to give.

“Um, Hyung? Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Sure Mark, it’s down the hall.” Jungwoo says, pointing behind him. He’s pretty exhausted too now that he’s thinking about it, letting his irritation bleed away and curling up next to where Hyuck's made himself on the sofa.

“Your place is so fancy, Hyung, how can you afford it? I swear the library pays you like a fiver an hour.”

“Doyoung Hyung’s a doctor, he pays most of the rent.” It’s amazing how good Jungwoo’s got at fibbing since Doyoung had turned him, lots of little truths creating a coherent lie.

“Ahh, I wish I had a rich boyfriend. Hey! You should get your Hyung’s to hook me up with someone, I bet you know tons of hot old guys, you cougar.”

Donghyuck’s so easy to talk to that Jungwoo doesn’t register Mark’s pale face as he makes his way back into the front room, he doesn’t even look up at him till Mark cuts off Donghyuck’s little tirade.

“Hyung, Your neck, it’s bleeding.”

Jungwoo's hand shoots up faster than he'd normally let himself be, fingers meeting the wet trail starting off-centre on the back of his neck and dripping all the way down to the now damp collar of his shirt.

In an hour or so the only trace of the injury would be a dark bruise but now it’s still fresh, skin hot and red around where Doyoung’s fangs had pierced him. Normally, his Sire's so careful with him but in the right mood he gets more overeager than even the youngest, leaving him marked up for hours after his fangs touch him.

“Oh shit,” Jungwoo keeps his eyes down as he brings his hand back in front of him. Eyes starting to redden as his instincts respond to the sight of fresh red blood even though this conscious mind knows it's only his. “I, ah, give me a second, I need to sort this out.”

There are no bandaids in their bathroom, it’s a flat of three vampires what need could they possibly have for them, so Jungwoo does his best to manufacture one with just tissues till the blood has stopped running so freely from where his neck was punctured.

Gazing into the mirror, Jungwoo notices how pale he looks, far more than normal. It makes the flush on his cheekbones look a little frenzied, makes the ring of crimson bleeding into his sclera stand out.

It takes a couple of minutes, longer than he would have liked, for Jungwoo to steel himself but eventually, the smell has dispersed enough for him to be able to clear his head and return back to his guests.

Donghyuck has moved from where Jungwoo left him when he reenters, he’s at the far wall examining the photos that decorate it, old digital prints and polaroids originally arranged by Jaehyun before being adjusted to Doyoung’s eye. Mark’s off to his left, shifting from foot to foot looking considerably more awkward than he had before.

“Sorry about that, we have a friend with a, um, dog.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure poor Mark doesn’t wanna hear about your sex life, anyway.” Contrary to his statement, Donghyuck however, looks like he wants to hear exactly that.

“Actually, Hyung, me and Hyuck need to head out.” Donghyuck looks a little confused but otherwise doesn’t say anything, finally giving in and letting Mark lead him back to their shoes by the door.

“Oh sure,” Jungwoo scratches at his neck near the bites, it still feels warm. “Listen Hyuck, I promise I’ll introduce you guys, just at a better time.”

“Oh, I’m sure, Hyung. See you next week!”

Half an hour later, Doyoung finds him sprawled across the sofa, entirely unmoving. He doesn't comment on the new smells dusting their furniture, only pressing a kiss to where Jungwoo's hand is tracing the bite marks on his neck before carrying him back to where Jaehyun's waiting for them.

Next week ends up being Wednesday. Donghyuck’s stood by the entrance as Jungwoo’s arriving, his shift starting in 5 minutes. 

It’s October. Jungwoo likes October, it means the days are getting shorter, nights longer. Still, it’s not quite 5 yet, and although the walk from the subway is short it’s still minutes under the setting sun that Jungwoo would feel much better avoiding, an itch settling under his skin that he knows won’t go away till he’s safely tucked inside.

“Jungwoo! Hi! Over here!” Donghyuck’s not hard to spot, especially in the obnoxious yellow raincoat he’s wearing despite the clear sky. The thing that throws Jungwoo off the most is that Mark’s not yet with him, a strange departure from normal.

“Hi, Hyuck. How come you're early?” He doesn’t mean to be grouchy, the sunlight just does that to him.

“No reason.” Jungwoo doesn’t like that smile, not one bit. “Are you okay Hyung? You look a little under the weather.”

Jungwoo supposes he must, it’s likely Donghyuck’s never seen him under the light of the sun and no matter how faded it’s now becoming, Jungwoo’s always been a little weak to his instincts, a slave to the compulsion inside of him that tells him to hide, that the daylight isn’t where he belongs.

“It’s just allergies, don’t worry.” Jungwoo rubs the skin under his eye that’s no doubt still tainted purple. “Should we go inside?”

Donghyuck hovers close behind as Jungwoo leads the way, clocking in at the front desk and quickly greeting his coworkers. He feels a lot lighter now he’s ditched his heavy wool coat although it’s more likely the effect of now being sheltered by the high concrete roof, sunset a distant memory washing off his cool skin.

“Where are you working today, Hyung?” Donghyuck says, peering over Jungwoo’s shoulder on his tiptoes.

Jungwoo examines the Dewey numbers on the sides of the book cart he’s been tasked with today. “West side of the old building I think, there’s a nice study room around there, I’ll show you.”

Jungwoo leads him up to the third floor. Normally he likes to take his time, scanning over all the little nooks he and Jaehyun used to curl themselves into, just the two of them in such a vast space, isolated from everything but one another. He likes to see how they’ve changed, who inhabits them now, do they look just as enamoured with each other as he and Jaehyun had been, still are.

For Donghyuck’s sake though, he tries not to take too much time. Unlocking one of the little study rooms for Donghyuck’s use, staffs privilege. 

The numbers stuck to the books' spines start with 390, social sciences, folklore and fairy tails if Jungwoo’s memory serves correctly. He hasn’t been in this section in a while, especially this room, the books are a little too niche to be that frequently borrowed.

Jungwoo works fast through his pile of books that need reshelving, he can do the work one person would get through in around half the time so long as no ones looking, soon returning back to where Hyuck is cooped up.

Mark has arrived by the time he makes his way back to where he left Donghyuck, it looks like he only sat down recently with the way his cheeks look flushed from the bitter autumn wind, Jungwoo tries not to look too hard at the blood settled so close beneath his skin.

“Hi, Markie. I missed you earlier.”

Mark smiles. He always has this nervous energy around him that makes him strangely more unpredictable to Jungwoo than Donghyuck. “I was craving coffee. Hey, I got you one too Jungwoo Hyung, I hope you like lattes.”

Oh, well there it is, Jungwoo thinks as a cups slid in his direction, that's why he'd been feeling so on the edge since he sat back down with the two of them.

For anyone normal person they’d be quite flattered at the small gesture, not that Jungwoo isn’t it’s just that the last time he drank coffee had been with Doyoung, in 1983, a couple of weeks before his death.

Jaehyun and Doyoung have a little game they like to play, challenging each other to see how much food or drink, normally coffee or hot chocolate, they can stomach. Jaehyun’s better at it, he’s trained himself to stomach it for some reason that Jungwoo can’t understand. Doyoung’s competitive streak always pushes him to drink more than his constitution will allow, leaving Jungwoo to nurse him while Jaehyun carefully gloats about his victory.

Jungwoo had never joined in their game, he’d hasn't eaten or drank any human food since Doyoung had bitten him, now completely lacking the drive to crave anything other than blood. But now, with Mark’s coffee cup in his hand and the younger boy looking at him expectantly he forces back to doubt in his head and takes a little sip.

It tastes like coffee, or what he remembered coffee to taste like, but the flavour is nothing but offputting now, the animal inside of Jungwoo not recognising anything beneath his teeth that doesn’t pulse with blood and life.

It’s a shame that Mark, Donghyuck now too, are still looking at him for a reaction when all he wants to do is gag at the taste. Instead, Jungwoo does his best do suppress his disgust and powers through another sip, not wanting to upset Mark. “Thanks, Mark. You really didn’t have to, though.”

“It’s okay. I can get you one next week too, my friend works behind the bar and he’s always giving me free drinks.” Mark’s smiling, eyes wide and sparkling. Jungwoo thinks this might be the worst thing that Mark's ever said to him. “Finish your drink quickly before it goes cold.”

It’s a little laughable how weak Jungwoo is for that sweet expectant expression on Mark’s face, it has him swallowing down another half of the cup before he gives up, the back of his throat feeling raw and sensitive when he pushes the cup away.

“Don’t you want any more, Hyung?” Donghyuck asks, looking at him almost knowingly from the corner of his eye.

Jungwoo coughs a little, not quite in the shape to be talking after what he just put himself through but the other two are still waiting patiently for their reply. “I’m full, thanks.”

The rest of Jungwoo’s shift could barely be called a shift with the meagre amount of work he manages to do, most of it spent with his head in his arms amongst Donghyuck and Mark’s papers spread over the table feeling sorry for himself.

In the end, he leaves early, only making it to 11 when the younger boys usually leave before texting his boss that he's leaving early. He’s sat on the steps now, sandwiched between his friends as he waits for Jaehyun, his knight in shining armour, to come and pick him up.

He feels a little better, renewed, to be sat under the stars now free from the building. It’s a bit like coming home, Jungwoo always has a more comfortable, free air about him, a confident set to his shoulders when he’s surrounded by the night sky.

“Is that him?” Mark interrupts Jungwoo’s daze, pulling his eyes off the stars and back down to earth. 

There’s a car pulled up at the bottom of the high steps, an elegant man stepping out and leaning against it that’s caught Mark’s attention.

“Yeah, that’s my Jaehyun,” Jungwoo says, standing up off the steps and stretching his legs out properly like a cat uncurling.

“Real Edward Cullen type, huh?” Donghyuck mutters much to Jungwoo’s confusion.

“Huh?”

“Nothing Hyung!” Mark answers for him. “Sorry, you’re not feeling too good.”

“It’s okay, I probably just need a meal,” Jungwoo says, eyes not leaving the familiar figure leaning against the car. “Are you sure we can’t give you two a lift?”

“Yes please-”

“-No! It’s okay, Hyung!” Marks cuts Donghyuck off, the younger boy adopting his usual disgruntled look when Mark pulls these kinds of stunts on him. “We need to, um, call in somewhere on the way back, so…”

“Okay, Markie, I guess I’ll see you guys when I see you.”

Jungwoo would stay a little longer and try to convince them to accept his offer, after all, how safe can his friends be if people like him are roaming about at night but honestly now that he’s focused in on Jaehyun’s familiar scent he’s really not in the right state of mind to be led anywhere but to him.

It’s like Jaehyun already knows what mess Jungwoo’s got himself into when he stops in front of him with a pout on his lips, his lover opening the passenger door for him with a pitying smile. “Oh love, what mess did you get yourself into?”

“They made me drink coffee, Hyung. I think I might  _ die _ .”

Jaehyun ruffles his hair before starting the ignition. Jungwoo can’t help but lean into it, nothing quite compares to the affection his Hyungs give him. “You big baby. Don’t worry, Hyung’s just fed, you can clear your palate with him when we get home.”

They’re sat on the floor in Mark’s dorm room over takeaway, Mark doesn’t mind as much as Donghyuck about getting food on his carpet when Mark finally breaches the subject he’s been lamenting over for the past week.

“Donghyuck, don’t laugh but I need to tell you something.”

Donghyuck eyes narrow, already plotting mischief. “Well, I’m definitely gonna laugh now.”

Mark glares over his takeaway container but continues anyway. “I think Jungwoo Hyung is a vampire.”

Mark’s expecting Donghyuck to snort at him, to tease him for the rest of the night over his confession (maybe the rest of his life). What he isn’t expecting is the lack of reaction all together as Donghyuck continues to slurp at the noodles in front of him.

“Well… are you gonna say anything?” Mark says after the silence drags on enough to make him uncomfortable.

Donghyuck hums. “Honestly, I can’t believe it took you this long to figure it out.”

Mark almost drops his chopsticks. “Figure it out? Wait, you knew?”

“I’ve known for ages, Mark, please keep up.”

“Holy shit, were you just not gonna tell me that the librarian been hanging out with is literally a _vampire_ .”

“I mean, that coffee stunt was pretty fun to watch.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Mark whines. Next thing he knows he’ll be telling Hyuck he thinks his professor is a werewolf and he’ll still end up being teased about it. “He says he loves snacking but I’ve literally never seen him eat.”

“Oh sweet Mark, so naive, he probably means he’s been snacking on his boyfriends’ necks.” Donghyuck makes some weird slurping noise that Mark wishes he didn’t just have to witness. “Was that when you figured it out then?”

“I mean the bloody bed linens in their laundry room was a pretty big red flag, I just thought they were into some weird kinks or something.”

“This is unreal, they literally had a photo of the two of his boyfriends on their wall labelled  _ Johnny’s 500th Birthday Bash _ , I can’t believe you missed that.”

“Excuse me for thinking vampires would be living in some weird mansion filled with grave dirt and not a penthouse,  _ Jesus _ .” He would have thought confronting his best friend about a suspected vampire would be a serious conversation but Donghyuck’s successfully killed any air of mystery that may have lingered before. “So what now? Should we maybe ask him about it?”

“Ask him about owning grave dirt?”

“No, you dick, about the vampirism.” Mark chucks a bean sprout at Donghyuck to get him to stop mockingly repeating  _ oooh, the vampirism~ _ .

“I don’t know, I was kinda waiting for him to slip up big time so he’d have to tell us. His fangs are always poking out when he’s concentrating too hard so he can’t be that careful, right?”

“Maybe he’s not allowed to tell us. Maybe there’s some spooky vampire council that would kill us if we found out.”

Donghyuck’s eyes go wide. “Woah, that would be cool.”

“You think being murdered by a horde of vampires would be cool?”

“Imagine my gravestone.  _ Here lies Lee Donghyuck. He died doing what he loved; causing problems _ .”

“You’re unbelievable,” Mark sighs, Donghyuck just looks pleased, smiling through the spring roll half stuffed in his mouth.

“I hope he tells us soon. I want him to hook me up with some hot vampire. Hey, Mark? Do you think it hurts when you get bitten or is it like it is in porn?  _ Ugh _ , I wanna get ravaged by a vampire  _ so bad _ -”

This time, the beansprout Mark aims lands directly on Donghyuck’s nose.

(Luckily, Donghyuck doesn’t have to wait too long for the truth to spill after he figures out the code for Jungwoo’s apartment and catches him red-handed, so to speak, perched on Doyoung’s lap with blood dripping down over his bottom lip.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok!! pls tell me what u thought, I have tons of little ideas for this universe (johnyong soon perhaps wink wink) so pls tell me if u have any ideas too ;)))
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fivebiessings) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/fivebiessings)!!


End file.
